Kofuku
, going by the "trade name" of , is a Goddess of Poverty. She goes by the cover name "Kofuku Ebisu" in order to make it seem as though she is a god of fortune. Appearance Kofuku has the appearance of an attractive young woman of petite figure. Her eyes are purple, while her hair is puffy and colored a baby pink, curling inwards at the end with a few fly-a ways. Her outfit consists of a white collared shirt with a pink checkered tie and a miniskirt with a similar pattern. This makes her look like a school girl. On occasion, she wears a beige sweater over her top. She is 163.48 cm (5'4") tall. Personality Kofuku is known to have a bright and mischievous personality, similar to Yato. She's described as a bit of a dunce airhead; carefree and openly stating that she likes to have fun (and sometimes cause chaos). However, Daikoku keeps her from doing anything too hectic. She is very loving to those she's close to, treating Daikoku more like a companion/spouse than a servant. Kofuku is also shown to have a serious side and isn't afraid to intimidate and challenge others regardless of who they are, as proven when she threatens Bishamonten when the safety and presence of Yato is called under question. Though she shows a personality relative to an airhead, it's shown through a plethora of interactions with Yukine and Hiyori that she is very aware of the world and the dangers that lurk out in the open. History As the Goddess of Poverty, Kofuku has always been hated and scorned, so she wasn't given a name. She was never allowed to own her own Shinki, possibly since it would augment her powers of disaster and create further destruction and chaos. However, one day while seeing Daikoku standing in a corner, Kofuku claimed it to be love at first sight and immediately claimed him as her own. At this point, he believed she should be given a proper name and named her Kofuku because she is small and cute. Because Daikoku wanted a child of his own but couldn't have any, Kofuku adopted a shinki child named Daigo. However, they had to let Daigo go because he got hurt whenever he noticed he never aged compared to the other children and Daikoku was unable to answer, causing him to blight Kofuku. Eventually, Daikoku asked Yato to sever the ties between him and Daigo so he would stop blighting Kofuku, but Yato used a regular knife, so his ties were not actually cut and the couple learned to move on together. Daigo is currently being cared for by the heavens under a different name. Kofuku put an end to the euphoric Japanese Bubble Era by accidentally conjuring up misfortune with a drunk Kokki. As a result, a furious Ebisu made her sign legal agreements banning her from Takamagahara. Abilities Despite belonging to a "class" of nameless gods that are not worshipped, Kofuku is infamous even among the gods of the heavens, possibly due to how unusually powerful her abilities are. *'Good Luck Killer': Kofuku has the ability to have bad omens follow her, causing people to lose jobs or make bad accidents happen. This ability has as a direct influence on the people around her, even affecting gods and regalias. *'Vent Opening '''Kofuku can open vents - concentrated masses of gloom that attract phantoms and make openings to go the Underworld. To do this, she uses her Shinki and shouts "Bore!". *'Vent Prediction: 'She is able to predict where vents are going to appear at some point in the future. This ability comes to her naturally, without any need for some sort of divination ceremony. It isn't clear whether this ability is actual precognition or rather just her ability to spread misfortune that ''causes the vents to open where she guesses they would. Kofuku-Bore.png Known Shinki *大黒 Daikoku/黒器 Kokki - Transforms into a black fan. *大吾 Daigo (released) Relationships Daikoku Daikoku is Kofuku's only shinki and they have known each other for a very long time. When they first met, she claimed to have fallen for Daikoku at "first sight" and therefore wanted to make him her shinki. Kofuku loves Daikoku very much as a shinki and wants to make him as happy as possible; even adopting Daigo to make him happy, even though she had to release him soon after. However, Kofuku has shown to be a little upset with Daikoku when he doesn't let her go to public places, as she brings bad luck with her. She also wants to spend time with him as much as possible, going at "dates" together which is shown when they went to Capyper Land. Kofuku has claimed that she doesn't want Daikoku to risk his life for her; the only thing she wants is for him to raise her when she reincarnates. Yato While Yato introduces Kofuku as his girlfriend, they don't have any serious affairs. Kofuku affectionately calls him "Yatty" (Yato-chan). Kofuku heard about Yato after some "nasty rumors" where she eventually befriended him. They are very alike, allowing them to become very close friends and partners in crime. Despite this, Yato shows annoyance with her bad luck and will not hesitate to shoo her when she comes and brings bad luck for him on a job. Yato and Kofuku trust each other deeply, which is proven when Yato told Hiyori to go to Kofuku and Daikoku if something happens. She is very protective of Yato as a friend, even threatening Bishamon. When he went missing, she didn't seem concerned as she said he did it often, showing that she understands him. When Yato seems to be in trouble, Kofuku tries to help him out as much as possible, like letting him and Yukine stay at her home. Hiyori Iki When they first met, Kofuku became very interested with Hiyori as she was a human and quickly befriended her. She also started calling her "Hiyorin". Kofuku views Hiyori as a very close friend and sometimes teases her about Yato, much to her embarrassment. She sometimes pounces her breast to question their size. Even though Hiyori was a little cautious of Kofuku - a goddess of poverty- at first, they became close and Hiyori knows she can rely and trust Kofuku. Yukine While they haven't interacted much, Kofuku calls him "Yukki", and gladly welcomed Yukine to live in her house, and she enjoys his company. Yukine has also said that he enjoys living in Kofuku and Daikoku's house. It is stated that Kofuku thinks that Yukine is cute, and she was seen to worry about Yukine when he was being punished, or when she thought that he would leave Yato. Bishamon Kofuku is very fond of Bishamon, calling her "Bisha". Kofuku becomes very happy when she visits her for predicting bad omens, while Bishamon respects her and is in relatively friendly terms with her. Kofuku is well aware of her and Yato's past, which she claims "isn't her business" anymore. While Kofuku is fond of her, she once threatened Bishamon to be prepared for a "big storm" if something would happen to Yato. However, she helped the war goddess to rescue Ebisu from Izanami. Yusuke Urasawa She once had a slight yet "pure" relationship with a human, but this almost caused his suicide as he was followed by disgrace. Trivia *The name "Kofuku" (小福) means "small fortune". *The traditional depiction of binbougami shows them as bony, bald old men; making Kofuku an out of the ordinary binbougami in appearance as well. *Kofuku, along with Daikoku, sung the song Ai wa Yaoyorozu. *She is perhaps one of, if not the only person who has never hit or gotten angry at Yato or his antics. *Kofuku is fond of creating nicknames, such as "Yatty" for Yato, "Hiyorin" for Hiyori, "Yukki" for Yukine, "Bisha" for Bishamonten and "Ebi" for Ebisu. ru:Кофуку Category:God Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonist